breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Antillean Confederation
The Antillean Confederation (Spanish: Confederación Antillana) is an multi-island country situated in the Caribbean. Havana is the largest city and capital. It is located north of Circenses and south of Panem. They currently are holding free trade with all other nations in the Americas, including Panem and Circenses. History Foundation The Antillean Confederation began as two separate nations. One of them was the Federation of the Lesser Antilles, which was founded on 10 October 2378. It began as a small and fragile federal parliamentary republic. It eventually fell, on 20 May 2411 to a totalitarian rebellion led by Walter Bruadair, who eventually became president. He renamed the country as the Antillean Empire and by 2424, Bruadair expanded the empire and claimed Saint Dominic (formerly Haiti and the Dominican Republic), Borinquen (formerly Puerto Rico) and Jamaica. By this time, the people demanded a much looser government, which they had to obey to avoid rebellion. The Second Cuban Republic began as a totalitarian oligarchy, in the northernmost island of what once was the island of Cuba circa 2354. Piece by piece, they conquered the entire Cuban archipelago by 2359. The oligarchy fell to a fragile republic. In 2374, a military junta overthrew the republic. They held power for 600 days before falling after the death of their leader. In 2403, a new party was formed, the Machadistas, who wanted to bring back the totalitarian system. In 2404, to avoid a possible takeover, extensive investigation found that most members of the party had committed minor crimes, making them ineligible for their positions as of the current Constitution. In 2422, the Second Cuban Republic and the Federation of the Lesser Antilles went to war over Borinquen, to which the former had a historic and geographic claim, but the latter a militaristic one. By 1 January 2434, the two called for an official ceasefire. The Antillean Confederation The Union of Antillean Socialist Republics was formed, governing all the people in a democratic socialist republic. The capital was in a city somewhere in western Saint Dominic, which fell to heightened volcanic activity. The federal state, which held together the five socialist republics, fell to a military junta led by the Machadistas. They held power from 2437 to 2464. They were replaced by a parliamentary government in which the head of state, the Chancellor, would have to share power with the Secretary-General. The country was renamed the United Carribean Community of Antillean Peoples. The Presidente Party, in 2475 rewrote the Constitution to create a unitary parliamentary republic. Now, the new government had an official capital (which the old didn't), situated in Havana. In the year 2496, Panem and the Antilles discovered and contacted each other, and as a result traded products with Panem and Circenses. They formed the Free Trade Treaty (FTT). In the year 2511, the people of Oriente Province, in the southeast of Cuba attempted to secede from the state. They were at the point of rebellion, so the leader granted more softened laws for Oriente. The people of Santiago demanded this as well, so the Constitution was rewritten again for the singular purpose of making each republic "happy and prosperous". In the year 2556, the rights earlier granted and several other rights were taken away, sparking a rebellion against the acclaimed "authoritarian" government. The rebellion caused several fatalities on all sides. The five socialist republics rebelled against the Capitol, protected by walls, even by the hill on which it was situated. On the eve of 8 June 2564, the Capitol was overrun by soldiers and fell to a restricted democracy, and as a result, the country was renamed the Antillean Confederation. American modernization After the Second Rebellion of Panem, the three nations of the Americas began an era of free trade, as of the FTT. Eventually, the nation of Tugonia seceded from Panem and became a signatory state as a seceding country from Panem. As more nations in the Americas are discovered, they are added to the FTT to continuously add to the ever growing wealth of the treaty's members. Government and politics Autonomous communities are the official administrative divisions of the Antillean Confederation. They also form the five nations united under one leadership. Andros Andros is located on the remaining islands of what was once called the Bahamas. It is divided into 4 precincts. It is home to numerous Anglicans and English-speakers. It has been the main political center of the Caribbean throughout recent history. St. Dominic St. Dominic is situated in what was once Hispaniola. It was also the first addition to the Androsian Empire. It is colloquially called Santo Domingo by the Spanish-speaking community. It is split into 36 precincts. Many ruins of old cities buried beneath volcanic ash can be found here. Borinquen Established in the ruins of what once was Puerto Rico, Borinquen boasts an ancient connection with the Taíno people. The governor of Puerto Rico is referred to as a cacique, an old name for a Taíno tribal chief, as an example of their connection. Its natives speak Spanish but use Taíno terms. They were gained as a territory of Andros, and was later incorporated into the Antillean Confederation. It is partitioned into 35 precincts. Santiago Founded on the ruins of the former Jamaica, Santiago is home to a culture based off the Arawaks, the ancestors of the Taínos. The island is colloquially called Jamaica, it being its historic colonial name. It was incorporated into the Androsian Empire shortly before its end. They are a people very closely connected with their ancestry. Its residents speak a variant of English with limited Taíno terms. Cuba The autonomous community of Cuba is home to a large Spanish-speaking populace. It is separated into 8 precincts over the Cuban archipelago. It was home to the Second Cuban Republic. It boasts the Taíno Capitol Territory. Taíno Capitol Territory Situated where the capital Havana lies is the Taíno Capitol Territory. Its people speak mainly Spanish. The entire city is supposed to be gradually underwater, but it was surfaced by dams. According to a plaque, this was funded by an ancient organization called UNESCO. Disputed territories Colonia Colonia is a disputed territory between Panem, Circenses and the Antillean Confederacy. It tries to avoid the political argument, but scientific research on behalf of the Taínos has gone on for 37 years. Category:North America Category:Tierra Taina Category:Nations